The Subspace Militia
by No Limit 5
Summary: The world of Smash Bros. was finally calmed after the defeat of Tabuu. However, the enemies of old have began causing trouble and ridding the Smashers from this world. What is their hidden agenda?


_Ego incubo is terra.  
Ego reputo super quis has absentis.  
Quod quis est advenio.  
Volo pro alcedonia.  
Volo pro vita.  
Tamen , potissimum , Volo pro adventum.  
They reputo ego sum audax.  
They vires exsisto vox.  
Tamen ego teneo is est quis Volo.  
Quis ego postulo._

_**The Subspace Militia**_

A hedgehog rested peacefully on a particularly comfortable patch of grass on a cliff that watched over the sea. However, this was no ordinary hedgehog. For one thing, he was _blue_. This blue, bipedal hedgehog was Sonic the Hedgehog, and known as the fastest thing alive. Sonic had recently helped a few strangers out of a problem they had and thought it was a good time to take a break. He breathed in the salty air deeply, and sighed. "This is the life. No troubles. No worries. And, best of all, no Egg-"

"Ho-ho-ho, think again, hedgehog!"

Sonic hopped to his feet, and narrowly avoided a massive missile that obliterated the piece of ground he was resting on a moment ago. "Speak of the devil," he groaned.

Sonic strained his eyes as he tried to see through the flames and smoke created by the missile. Once they died down, Sonic saw a mechanical ship a few kilometers from where he stood. The ship was colossal, only slightly shorter than a city, and was armed to the teeth with automatic turrets and robotic machines with chain guns for arms. High in its cockpit, a round man with a large nose and a bushy mustache was piloting this warship. "What's with the sudden appearance, Eggman?" Sonic asked, dusting himself off. "Usually, I'm the one who has to find and break your latest toy. Thought you'd just save us both some time and energy, eh?"

"Not this time, Sonic," the man called Eggman's voice responded through a loudspeaker system. "You see, I have some very important plans today and I don't need any pesky rodents to ruin them." Eggman smirked as he raised his arm, pointing directly at Sonic, and bellowed, "FIRE!"

The turrets and robots unleashed their attack; a rain of bullets hailed over Sonic, but the hedgehog vanished. Unsure where he had gone, the robots' glowing red eyes scanned around them. One saw a blue blur, heard a loud crashing sound, and found a gaping hole in its torso. "Dang," it briefly said before exploding.

Sonic easily evaded the robots' bullets, only using his incredible speed that he was known for. He paused for a moment, standing casually between two turrets. The turrets aimed their cannons at the yawning speed demon and fired – exactly what he wanted. Sonic sped away, and the two turrets destroyed each other.

Deciding that it was becoming a waste of time, Sonic began smashing his way through the robots by spinning in high speed. Eggman growled to himself, "That blasted hedgehog."

"You rang?" Sonic said deviously, smirking behind the good doctor.

Keeping himself collected, Eggman turned to his enemy and smiled, "You got here faster than usual."

"Try upgrading next time, Eggman," Sonic shrugged. "So, going to stop stirring up trouble or do I have to do to you what I did to your robots out there?" Sonic pointed out the cockpit window at the dozen and dozens of destroyed machines.

"Before I answer, I would like you to meet a new friend of mine," Eggman said.

"New…friend?" Sonic repeated cautiously, raising his own eyebrow.

Eggman smirked devilishly as he gestured to another man standing by the corner that was watching the whole time. He was well into his sixties, wore a dark leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. "So this is the famous Sonic the Hedgehog," he said in a loud but cold and menacing voice. Sonic could tell this was a man you didn't want to joke around with, and assumed a ready stance. "I am Liquid Ocelot," he said, smiling that his mere presence made Sonic unsettled. "Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything to you. Though, you may be a bit worried about your friend over here."

"My friend?" Sonic repeated.

Liquid chuckled. "I know someone who likes to repeat things too." He made a gesture to Eggman, whom pushed a button. A hidden door opened on the floor next to Liquid and a plate lifted another hedgehog into the room. This one was female, however, pink and wore a red dress.

"Amy!" Sonic gasped.

"Help me, Sonic!" the pink hedgehog said, struggling in the electric binds bound to her, but Liquid held her by his side.

"Let her go, you," Sonic shouted, charging at his top speed right for Liquid; however, Liquid countered him with a quick sidestep that tripped him and sent him crashing into the wall, crumpling to the floor and making Amy gasp.

Eggman began laughing hysterically. "Nice try old friend, but Liquid here is a master of C.Q.C. Close Quarters Combat."

"Are we far enough out?" Liquid asked Eggman, dragging Amy toward the door to the cockpit.

"Yes, I think this is good enough," he replied with a wild grin.

Liquid did the same and threw the door open. Amy looked down and saw the blue sea below. "Sonic!" Liquid called. Sonic groaned, looking up at him with contempt. Liquid removed his sunglasses, smirking back. "I was also known as 'Liquid Snake' before. And you know what? Snakes eat hedgehogs!"

Amy screamed as Liquid shoved her out the door, sending her plummeting to the sea. "AMY!" Sonic yelled. Without another thought, Sonic ran out and jumped right after her.

Liquid slammed the door closed, laughing melodramatically, but was interrupted by Eggman. "I thought it was hedgehogs that ate snakes?"

"I thought it was more dramatic if I said it like that," Liquid replied with a shrug. "Besides, I doubt he would know that."

Eggman snickered. "Good enough." Turning back his warship's controls, he said, "That takes care of him. Now nothing can stop us from getting to Angel Island!"

"Didn't you also mention something about an echidna?" Liquid asked as he sat down on a chair, crossing his legs.

"Bah, we just have to trick him and there's no problem," Eggman said as he waved hand dismissively.

"Hmm." Liquid placed back on his sunglasses and looked to the sky where an island once was. "Shouldn't be much longer until his return…."

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Hey! This is my personal sequel to _The Subspace Emissary_. I hope you enjoy it! Now to do a little explanation and fun facts:

1) The intro is in Latin, like what they did in the original story. I will reveal what it means at the end of the story.

2) I thought it'd be interesting if I started the story off with the two third-party characters' franchises.

3) This chapter was partially inspired by _Sonic Unleashed_'s intro.

4) This story is going to be riddled with Easter eggs. Try and find them.


End file.
